Dark Knight
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: As requested from "Moments" - AU superhero with Batwoman Beca. Following the events of the 2012 film Dark Knight Rises, includes g!p and Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Originally first published on my other Pitch Perfect series – Moments, Dark Knight will now be posted separately.

Synopsis: [Following the events of Dark Knight]

Beca Wayne is a multibillionaire who inherited her family's fortune following the death of her parents when she was 10 years old.

To the City of Barden she's an arrogant playboy notorious for bedding the finest women and an impulsive business woman responsible for multiple investment failures regarding the Wayne Enterprise

Secretly she is Batwoman, the city's dark hero but with the death of Harvey Dent, Beca gave up her role as the city's protector.

After an encounter with a mysterious redhead who gets a hold of her DNA and reveals she knows Beca's hidden identity, Beca struggles to return as Batwoman as an old enemy stirs up trouble in Barden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or The Dark Knight

Chapter rating: T

* * *

 **Characters derived from the Batman series:**

Bat woman/Bruce Wayne – Beca Wayne

Alfred Pennyworth – Amy Pennyworth

Commissioner James Gordon – Jesse Swanson

Captain Maggie (Kyle) Sawyer – Aubrey Posen

Officer John Blake [Robin] – Emily Blake

Cat woman – Chloe Kyle Beale

Holly Robinson – Stacie Conrad

Lucius Fox – Lilly Onakuramara

Harper Row [Bluebird] – Cynthia Rose Adams

* * *

 **Dark Knight I**

"Two o'clock. She's talking to those cops, Swanson and Posen." Stacie's voice said in her ear through the small ear piece hidden behind her side swept hair.

Finding her partner in crime on one of the balconies, Chloe nodded before advancing towards her target. "Give me ten minutes."

Stacie chuckled in her ear. "That's presumptuous, even for you. And counting down starting now."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Please she'll lust over anything with breasts and a pulse."

She ignored the snicker as she neared the group of people. Putting on her silkiest tone, she greeted them. "Good evening."

Nodding at each one, she repeated their names. "Commissioner Swanson, Captain Posen. Ms. Wayne."

Lingering on the smaller brunette, the corner of her lips curled into a knowing smile.

The two officers looked knowingly between the two women before departing farewell.

Ears perked, Beca examined the mysterious woman before her. The glamorous yet simple black dress accentuated the wonderful body she knew was beneath that silk.

The dark mask placed on her face only made Beca want to know who was behind the mask. But she understood the air of mystery the redheaded beauty would like to possess.

"Have we met before? Ms - ?" Tilting her head, Beca grinned back.

Chloe had to supress the urge to laugh, she understood what all the woman who've had the pleasure of spending a night with the infamous Rebecca Wayne were losing their minds over.

The small brunette before her was easy on the eyes and quite charming despite her mixed reputation.

"Ms. Kyle." She stepped closer towards the multibillionaire. "But that can be easily fixed."

Her gloved hands trailed over the brunette's arms, feeling the strong muscle beneath the suit jacket.

Beca gulped at woman's forwardness. Tucking one of the gloved hands in the crook of her elbow, she led them through the crowd of guests to a room upstairs.

Chloe nodded at Stacie as they passed the tall brunette up the stairs.

"Seven minutes fifty seconds," Stacie whispered into her earpiece.

Beca stopped them in front of a door at the end of a long corridor, far from the other guests in the banquet hall. Allowing the redheaded woman into the room first, Chloe quickly surveyed the room.

Quickly locating an old window, Chloe sighed in relief for the easy escape route. She turned towards Beca who had removed her jacket and strutted towards her.

Grasping the bow tie, she smirked as she tugged it lose.

Feeling one upped by the other woman, Beca hoisted the redhead onto her hips and walked them over to the bed in the center of the room. Exhilarated by position of dominance she pinned the redhead's hands to the bed above her head.

Chloe smiled at the irony of the situation, knowing how easily their roles would soon be reversed.

Craning her neck to speak into Beca's ear she whispered into her ear, "I don't like my women this naïve."

With a swift knee to the crotch Beca slumped forward as Chloe's head was butting forward, creating a throbbing pain above her forehead.

Chloe pushed the groaning woman off of her and straddled her hips. Quickly taking Beca's hand, she scanned the woman's thumb and pricked it to collect a blood sample. "It's been a pleasure, Batwoman."

Before Beca could regain her senses, Chloe jumped to her feet to get to the window.

The brunette sat up on time to see the mystery woman drop from the window ledge in to the dark night.

"She knows who I am."

* * *

For the sake of the story I kept some of the Pitch Perfect character's last names.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Dark Knight – II

Stepping into the precinct, Beca felt anxious walking through the busy workers who stopped to gape at her public appearance. She could feel their eyes on her, shocked that the famous Rebecca Wayne was in their police station.

Beca kept her eyes trained forward as she navigated herself through the gray corridors in search of a particular door.

 _Comm. J Swanson_

Raising her shaking hand to the door, the brunette knocked quickly wanting to escape the judging stares burning holes into her back.

The door was opened quickly revealing the man she was looking for. "Hey."

Jesse greeted her with a curt nod and quickly stepped aside to allow her into his office. "What're you doing here? Ms. Wayne in a police station of all places?"

Beca sighed not really having the energy to answer his questions. "I'm looking for someone."

Jesse's forehead crinkled in confusion, "who?"

Grimacing, Beca shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I need your help with. The woman from the other night, stole my prints and some blood then took off."

Trying to hold back a knowing smirk, Jesse questioned further. "How did she do that?"

Blushing profusely, Beca shuddered at the memory. "That's not important. Can you find her or not?"

Jesse chuckled at her while taking out a notebook. "Are you asking as Beca because you know how Aubrey will react if this is for Batwoman."

"Oh please, Aubrey could suck it for all I care. Seriously who doesn't like Batwoman?" Beca rolled her eyes.

Before Jesse could respond, the blonde stepped into the room with a couple folders in hand. A look of disgust came across her features as she spotted the brunette. "The bat come out of her cave and there's still daylight?"

Grunting, Beca faced Aubrey with a large smile. "Finally get that stick out of your ass, Aubrey?"

Flipping her off, Aubrey dropped the files onto the desk before them. "We have real work to do."

The brunette rolled her eyes whilst bristling as she made her way out of the room.

Jesse looked at his friend apologetically. "Just send me the info you have and I'll take care of it."

* * *

Stepping out of the precinct, Beca tugged the hood of her coat over her head. She didn't feel like being ambushed by reporters and quickly walked over to the car waiting for her across the street.

Bumper, her usual chauffeur ran around the car to open her door. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Wayne."

Not wanting to give the man trouble, Beca gave him a curt nod. "Don't worry about it."

But she could recall this occurrence happening once in a while and usually Amy avoided her a bit after that and she was starting to become suspicious whether or not the two events were related.

Sliding into the dark car, Beca rubbed her palms along her thighs to mentally prepare herself. "Hey Bumper, you remember where the cave is right?"

Now in the driver's seat, he looked at her threw the mirror with wide eyes. "Ya but you haven't asked to go there in a while."

She could feel the muscles twitch in her face and the unconscious dig of her nails into her skin.

"I think it's time to return."

* * *

Favorites, Follows and Reviews much appreciated.

And for those of you following "Moments" I apologize for the lack of updates - I will try my best to have at least 3 chapters for next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

In regards to recent questions:

M rated chapters won't happen until a couple more chapters

Staubrey is a theme in this story

Chapter rating: T

* * *

Dark Knight III

Pulling up to the Wayne Manor, Bumper grew anxious as he spotted Amy waiting at the foot of the front steps.

Switching off the car, he stepped out of the vehicle by himself.

Amy's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Didn't you pick her up from the station?"

"She asked to be dropped off." He answered.

The Australian eyed him suspiciously, looking for a direct answer. She could see the sweat start to form at his hairline, something that only happened when he was either scared or guilty.

"Where did you drop her off Bumper?" Amy demanded.

Bumper raised his hands in surrender. "She wanted to go to the cave."

Jaw dropping, Amy stood shocked. Beca hadn't returned to the bat cave as they called it, since Harvey's death was headlining over every paper in the city. Since she stopped being Batwoman.

"Why would you bring her there?" Amy was yelling now.

Bumper knew how she felt about Beca being Batwoman. She hated having her friend in danger. Amy knew that Beca could look after herself but they've grown up together despite her family's history of serving the Wayne's and it would kill her if anything were to happen to the brunette.

Slightly taken aback by the volume of Amy's voice, Bumper stuttered. "W-well she asked to be driven there."

Rolling her eyes with an aspirated sigh, Amy turned away from him to return back into the mansion.

Bumper jogged up to catch up to her but was stopped short when Amy's hand shot out to stop him. "Don't follow me. And don't come to my room tonight, someone might see us again."

Face falling, Bumper nodded his head deftly behind her.

* * *

 _Later that week._

97… 98… 99…

Beca counted in her head as she finished her set of push ups.

Pushing herself off of her palms, she jumped up to answer the phone ringing on the other side of the room.

"Rebecca Wayne speaking." Beca answered a little out of breath.

"I was going to say I couldn't find your mystery woman but it sounds like you already found another." Jesse chuckled on the other end.

Rolling her eyes at him, Beca plopped down onto the computer chair in front of the monitors. "Shut up I was working out."

"Are you training again?" Jesse asked excitedly in her ear.

Pondering the question, Beca didn't know what to tell him. After her encounter with the mysterious redhead, she felt motivated to be the person she once was.

But Jesse said he couldn't find her and that put a damper on her decision.

So she avoided the question. "You couldn't find her?"

The man sighed when Beca didn't answer his question.

"I didn't find the woman you described but I did find the woman from that night." He answered.

Beca sat up, content with his response.

"Her name is Chloe Kyle Beale. 32 years old. 5'3. High school dropout. And she has quite a record on her."

Beca chuckled, recalling the precision in her movements and plan to acquire her finger prints and DNA sample. "What's on her records?"

She could hear the flipping of paper from the other side as Jesse sighed.

"Nothing heavy. Some petty theft, breaking and entering, stuff like that. But nothing in the past couple years, around the same time the Dent Act was passed. So she either went clean or got better at staying under the radar."

* * *

Emily dodged her way through the bustling officers in the police department. In the past couple of weeks, she couldn't believe the increase in crime rate despite the diminished activity for the past couple of years.

Holding the folders closer to her chest, she knocked on the Commissioner's office door.

Commissioner Swanson opened the door. "Officer Blake, what do you have for me?"

Stepping into the room, Emily offered the folder to him. "The report on last night's incident."

Jesse nodded at the new recruit, impressed by what he was reading. "Great work."

The young woman nodded at his appraisal but her curiosity got the better of her when she should have left.

"Sir? There was one thing about the case that was odd. The anonymous tip about the situation, I couldn't identify who it was. That's never happened before and I could only think that the logical answer was that the Batwoman has -"

"That'll be all Officer." Jesse stopped her there.

Even though Beca didn't tell him, he didn't want to assume what last night's message from the Batwoman meant. It would be easier for the sake of Gotham to say that Batwoman was still nowhere to be found.

Emily's breath faltered at the commissioner's brush off but nodded nonetheless and turned to leave.

"And Officer Blake, if you find anything else report back to me." The commissioner told her.

* * *

 _Later that night._

Aubrey sighed as she exited the precinct late that night. The police department had recently experienced a significant increase in crime activity and the stress was starting to get to her.

For once in her life she actually wished that Beca had put on the armor and do something about it. But the brunette had been quiet since the incident with the gang men in that bar last week.

Since she was kissed by the masked woman. Or masked criminal. Aubrey thought but still shivered at the memory.

Walking towards her car, she looked over her shoulder in the quiet parking lot. Not that she was afraid, she was a Captain for a reason but better safe than sorry.

Once seated in the vehicle, Aubrey nearly screamed in her seat as she found another person in the car.

Her back up gun was in the arm rest, in between her and the intruder.

Quickly reaching for the button on the console, a warm hand covered Aubrey's hand.

"Fancy seeing you again." Her intruder purred in the dark car but the blonde knew who it was immediately.

She would have rolled her eyes if it weren't such a dangerous situation. "Why are you here?"

The other woman turned her head towards her. "Let's just say I couldn't stay away. And I did promise the next time we would see each other would be much more pleasurable didn't I?"

Aubrey's grip on the console faltered. Damn this woman. Her voice was liquid sex, smooth and confident in all the ways Aubrey liked.

Before the blonde could pry any further, the other woman was climbing into her lap.

Aubrey's seat dropped back quickly and she found her view to be quite pleasing as the other woman's cleavage clouded her vision.

Despite the darkness in the car, Aubrey was too distracted to notice her intruder taking a hold of her hands. The clicking of the cuffs pulled her back to reality and Aubrey knew she was stuck (in more ways than one.)

The other woman leaned in close to the Captain. Aubrey could tell that she had no mask on but it was too dark to make out any distinct features.

Warm hands slid down her sides, causing Aubrey's breath to hitch suddenly. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and for once was grateful for the lack of light.

The other woman's giggle only added to the burning and fluttering of her insides so she kept her mouth shut from further humiliating herself.

The sound of metal clipping confused Aubrey as she watched the intruder dangle her key pass in front of her. Her face fell as she realized she totally misread the situation.

"Give it back." Aubrey commanded through her gritted teeth, her shoulders ached as she tried to pull her hands free.

The intruder twirled a stray lock of blonde around her finger whilst verifying the pass in her hand. "No can do … Aubrey Posen. The name is fitting."

Through her words Aubrey could hear the smile behind it and almost returned it by how much she liked the way it rolled off the other woman's tongue.

A response was about to make its way out of her mouth but Aubrey found her mouth go dry as her shirt was being unbuttoned and teeth trapped her earlobe.

"Now, to the pleasurable part."

* * *

So …


End file.
